Demi-God di Akademi Iblis
by Kakarotomo
Summary: Seorang shaolin misterius yang merupakan titisan Asura, Demi-God legendaris dikirim ke Akademi Kuou untuk membantu kelompok Gremory. Apakah mereka bisa bekerja sama ?


**Shaolin x Iblis**

**Bagian 1**

Pegunungan Himalaya

Di suatu hari di mana kabut sedang menyelimuti satu – satunya rumah sederhana di lereng pegunungan itu, di dalamnya tampak seorang tua berpakaian biksu sedang meracik ramuan dan memasukkan ke dalam dua wadah yang berbeda. Tiba – tiba ada bunyi ketukan di rumahnya,

TOK TOK TOK

"Aku datang"

Setelah menjawab panggilan itu, biksu itu melangkah kedepan pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Tampak seorang pemuda berbaju shaolin dengan wajah tegas dengan rambut putih berkilauan, alisnya berbentuk seperti awan bergelombang yang menipis tertiup angin. Setelah memberi hormat, dia memberi salam pada biksu tua itu.

"Paman Xuanzhang, bagaimana kabar anda hari ini ?"

"Aku baik – baik saja, Kazuma ..bagaimana kondisi kuil barat hari ini ?"

"Kuil masih mengadakan kegiatan seperti biasanya, ada apa sehingga anda memanggilku kemari ?"

"Aku mendapat permintaan dari Tiga Aliansi untuk mengirimkan seorang perwakilan dari golongan kita."

"Tiga aliansi?"

"Yah, kelompok yang berisi para malaikat, iblis, dan malaikat jatuh yang saling berperang satu sama lain. Tapi setelah pemimpin Golongan itu tewas, ketiga ras tersebut sepakat untuk berdamai dan menjalin kerja sama untuk menjaga keseimbangan."

"Dan golongan Yunani dan Norse telah mengirimkan perwakilan mereka ?"

"Tepat sekali, dikota itu ada Valykrie dan Grim – reaper yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Bagaimana kau tahu, Kazuma ?"

"Sang Pertama Sun Wokong menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"Ah, kera tua itu … karena dialah, aku harus bekerja keras untuk membuat ini."

Sambil mengelus janggutnya, Xuanzhang memandang teringat anak muda ini bukan orang sembarangan. Dia adalah titisan Demi-God legendaris, Asura yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengalahkan Chakravartin, raja dewa pertama di dunia.

"Kazuma,jadi maukah kau menjadi perwakilan kita ?"

"Baiklah, titah Paman akan selalu kuikuti"

Xuanzhang tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda lalu menyerahkan bungkusan ke Kazuma

"Kazuma,aku juga mohon bantuanmu untuk mengantarkan obat ini kepada Sekiryuutei"

"Baik, Paman …. Tapi bagaimana aku pergi ke Jepang ?"

"Lihat ke atas. Yu Long telah datang"

Ketika Kazuma melayangkan pandangannya ke langit, terlihat naga hijau dengan tubuh memanjang terbang menuju kekediaman Xuanzhang. Dari kepala naga itu, munculah sosok berbentuk kera kecil tua dengan bulu emas. Dia mengenakan pakaian biksu dan berkacamata cyber.

"Sang Pertama?!"

Kazuma menyongsong kedatangan orang tua itu dengan suka cita. Dia langsung memeluk orang yang telah membesarkannya dari kecil

"Hohoho, kau sudah dewasa rupanya "

"Ah, guru … dari mana saja anda selama ini ?"

"Kau tahu, si tua ini juga perlu penyegaran. Mataku masih ingin melihat dunia ini"

Xuanzhang hanya bias tersenyum melihat reuni ala ayah – anak ini. Dia lalu berpesan pada Sun Wokong.

"Antar anak ini ketempat Sekiryuutei berada, Kazuma harus belajar di negeri seberang "

"Baiklah, Bikou dan kawan – kawannya akan datang ke mari. Si putih sedang membutuhkan perhatianmu mulai saat ini."

Setelah mengucapkan pesan terakhir, Sun Wokong dan Kazuma naik ke atas punggung Yu Long. Naga itu mulai mengangkat tubuhnya ke angkasa. Kini mereka telah terbang ke langit. Xuanzhang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Hati – hati di jalan nak!"

**Bagian 2**

Pabrik tua, sebelah barat akademi Kuou.

Di dalam reruntuhan pabrik itu terjadi pertempuran kami, Kelompok Gremory melawan iblis buangan berwujud wanita dengan tubuh kalajengking. Karena Ddraig masih kelelahan pasca krisis Dunia Bawah, aku Hyodou Issei hanya bertindak sebagai pendukung. Sementara Rias mengomandoi teman – teman mengurus buruan kami. Karena pertempuran terjadi di dalam ruangan, hanya aku serta Kiba dan Koneko-chan yang turun tangan. Sementara Akeno-san, Xenovia dan Asia menunggu di luar. Rossweisse – san tidak bisa ikut karena pekerjaan sekolah sedangkan Gasper harus mengurus kontrak.

"Yuuto, tebas kakinya!"

"Baik, Buchou!"

FLASH

CRAS CRAS

[Grooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!]

Dengan kecepatan kilat, pangeran tampan itu menyerang makhluk itu mengerang setelah kakinya terpotong, tapi sesuatu terjadi..

ZRUT ZRUT ZRUT

Kakinya beregenerasi dengan cepat !

[Hahaahahahaha…]

Monster itu tertawa seolah tak terkalahkan.

"Sialan !"

[Boost!Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Dragon Shot!]

Peluru Dragon Shot dalam ukuran besar menyerbu monster – tiba monster itu berteriak,

[HOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Dragon Shotku hilang tak berbekas.

"Rupanya monster itu punya teknik penetral serangan sihir"

Rias hanya berucap dengan wajah tenang.

Tiba – tiba Koneko memperingatkan kami semua.

"Mundur, senpai! Seseorang dengan kekuatan besar sedang menuju kita!"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Seseorang dengan touki merah menerobos ke dalam dengan kecepatan tinggi dari langsung terjun dan menghujamkan tinju ke dada monster itu.

DON

BUM BUM BUM

Kawah besar tercipta karena pukulan berterbangan menyelimuti pandangan . Dengan melihatnya saja aku tahu tinjunya jauh lebih dahsyat dari yang dimilki Sairaorg.

Iblis liar itu akhirnya tewas dalam satu serangan, dari kawah yang tertutup debu munculah sesosok pria shaolin berambut putih dengan mata putih. Dua lengannya tertutup armor logam berwarna emas. Dia hanya mengenakkan pakaian ala shaolin berwarna kuning. Ketika dia berjalan, matanya berangsur – angsur berubah ke mode normal. Dia memandang ke arah kami.

"Permisi, apakah benar ini wilayah yg dihuni Sekiryuutei ?"

Kami memasang tampang bodoh untuk sesaat.

Apa?! Pria ini mencariku ?! Ya ampun, setelah Kiba dan Sairaorg yang telah membuatku ngeri terhadap "Boy Love". Kini pria ini juga ingin membuat hal yang serupa denganku!.

Rias, Akeno-san … selamatkan aku!

Mendengar hal itu, Rias maju dan bertanya balik

"Apakah anda utusan Xuanzhang ?"

"Ya, namaku Kazuma Saruwetari. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Aku ikut bertanya

"Kenapa kau mencariku ?"

"Aku diperintah untuk mengantarkan obat untuk Sekiryuutei, kudengar gara – gara hasrat seksualmu

membuat dua Naga Langit menderita penyakit hati."

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil mendesah.

Tiba – tiba Kazuma mengatakan hal mengejutkan

"Oh, ya..perlu kalian tahu bahwa berdasarkan permintaan Aliansi, mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di akademi kalian. Kumohon kerjasamanya"

[Eh!]

Di saat kami syok mendengarnya, hanya Rias yang masih bersikap tenang. Pada saat yang sama pula, dia menghilang.

Siapa dia sebenarnya ?


End file.
